Mine
by brixtonHP
Summary: back at Hogwarts for their final year, Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl. after that it could go anywhere. I got my inspiration for this from the Glee cover of Taylor Swift: Mine, so it kinda goes in that type of direction, but not limited to that. rubbish summary, but read and see if you like it.


**Chapter one.**

After the war, the school year was stopped so that the school could be fixed and everyone could have time off with family, or even with themselves rebuilding. I spent my time with Luna. I searched for my parents with Harry for the first week after the funerals and ceremonies and what not, he didn't want me to go by myself, and learnt that they got there. I soon learnt that they had adopted a young boy and were happily pregnant with twin girls. This was after I sent Harry back to London because Ginny needed him more after the loss of her brother. They were so happy; I couldn't bring myself to ruin their happiness so I left.

Upon returning to London, I found Luna and Neville at my parents house packing it for me. I had owled them both along with Harry once I found out. I would have sent an owl to Ron as well, but after the war he couldn't handle it anymore and went to France. Apparently everything that happened affected him more than he would like to admit, and so he left and I learnt through Harry that he didn't want to be with me after all. Of course I would be left. Not surprising. Anyway, so Neville and Luna knew I wouldn't be able to do it by myself and started packing it all as soon as they found out. I am so thankful they did. I went to the real estate agent and organised for it to be sold, and for all the money to be put into my account, which I used to rent an apartment for myself and Luna in Wizarding London, right next to Andromeda and Teddy, who had moved after the war.

We both spent a majority of our time together, with visits with Neville, Harry, Ginny and a few others occasionally. But we stayed together because despite how different we seem, we get along exceptionally well. And we both lost our parents. Her father died when we went to visit him during the war to learn about the Deathly Hallows, we mourned together. She lost her father because she was on the light side and was make an effort against the dark side at Hogwarts and rebelling, while her father was doing the same vocally outside the school in the Quibbler. While I lost my parents to protect them. Andromeda on the other hand, lost her daughter, husband, and son in law, and now has to look after her grandson, without any support other than Luna, and myself who go over to help as often as we can.

We helped each other a lot. Now Luna and I are currently packing to return to Hogwarts for our last year. Everyone was given the chance to retake their year, Luna decided, along with most years from 4-6, to go straight onto the next year. Most 7th years are retaking their last year so they can return for the last time, and 1-3 are retaking their year mostly, because they are so early on and need to learn more. The new first years will start right on in first year. I don't know who is returning either, a lot won't, I just know this from what Professor McGonagall informed me. Sorry, now its Headmistress. Snape was going to be reinstated in Headmaster, but decided he missed teaching, so he will be the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor once again. McGonagall will be teaching Transfiguration until she can find a replacement Professor. Me, I am head girl, although I don't know who the head boy is yet I will find out in about an hour though, as it is now 10, and the train leaves at 11 as always. I am to meet the head boy in the heads carriage to meet each other, then a half hour into the train ride the prefects will come and we inform them of their roles in the school.

"Hermione? Neville and Harry should be here soon shouldn't they?" Luna asked from across the hall where her room is located in her dreamy as always voice.

"Yeah, I think Harry is going to be meeting the Weasley's at the platform though, I probably should too." I replied, placing _Hogwarts: A History _into my trunk as I do at the beginning of each year.

"I do hope they are feeling better now." She commented.

"They seemed to be dealing better, but everyone does, without Voldemort and his Death Eaters looming over our heads, the world, it's a much happier place. Its George I am worried about."

"George is strong. I think he has Charlie working at the shop with him still. He hasn't gone back to Romania has he?"

"No not yet. We should go and see Andromeda and Teddy before we leave as well." As I finished that comment, there was a knock on the door before it being opened to reveal Andromeda and Teddy.

"Came to say goodbye before you leave." Andromeda says walking towards the entrance to both rooms.

Giving her and Teddy a big hug at the same time, I take Teddy into my arms. "How are you today big man?" of course he can't answer, but I then turn my attention to Andromeda. "How are you Andy?" my nick name for her, since Andromeda is a mouthful.

"Fine, me and Teddy were just thinking how much we are going to miss the two of you." She said before laughing at the faces Luna was making at Teddy.

"Are you sure you will be okay without us?" Luna asked concern replacing her dreamy tone.

"I will be fine, I will come to see you in Hogsmede during your trips, and Molly and myself are getting close, we both lost our children, so I will be fine. Teddy takes up too much time for me not to be." She says jokingly. "Now you two had better be good. What am I saying of course you will be. You had better tell me all about Hogwarts though. Everything."

"Of course. Although I can't imagine what would be so interesting." Luna answers.

"We will miss you." As I say that Teddy tugs on my hair, laughing I add, "and of course I will miss you too." There is another knock on the door, I pass Teddy to Luna and answer it to see Neville and Harry on the other side, with trunks in their hands.

"Its Harry and Neville" I call out, letting them both in before pulling each of them into a hug as Andy comes in with Luna playing with Teddy following behind.

"There is my godson." Harry says taking a laughing Teddy into his arms. Loving the attention he is getting, Teddy doesn't complain when Luna stops playing with him. "Hello Andy, Luna."

"Hello Harry." Andy says as Luna goes to give Neville a hug after patting Harry's shoulder, as he is too busy playing with his godson to hug.

"We should get going, as pleasant as this is. I know Harry likes to be early so he doesn't have to drive to Hogwarts." Neville comments as he looks at his watch noticing the time.

"Yes." Andy agrees taking Teddy from Harry's arms. "This one needs a nap anyway."

Once we all say our goodbyes to Andy and the boy whose hair is now bright pink like his mothers always was, we all leave. Andy taking Teddy, us taking our trunks.

Reaching platform 9 and ¾ we are swarmed by Weasley's. Quickly escaping with Luna and Neville, we leave Harry with the Weasley's as we go and find a seat on the train. I leave my trunk in the compartment, taking my book with me and head to the heads compartment to wait.

Reaching the compartment I sit in the corner comfortably, open the book and start reading. Just as I am starting to get into it, the compartment door opens. I look up to see the sparkling head boy badge gleaming on a muscled chest, covered by a thin button down white oxford shirt, with the first three buttons undone showing a glimpse of the pale muscled chest.

As I am noticing all these things, a voice then drawls with amusement, "What you reading Granger?" looking up to see who I already knew I would see from the tone of voice, I see none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**AN: **_I know Snape dies in the end of Deathly Hallows, but I am keeping him alive because I have a plan for him, although he is not a main character. You will find out how I plan on him still living in the next chapter. Also, I plan on Luna, Hermione and Andromeda being really close in the story. As well as Hermione and Harry (as friends!). Anyway, keep reading to find out more. Hopefully I will finish this story, I finish school soon so I should. Let me know what you think._


End file.
